kingsway_role_playing_groupfandomcom-20200214-history
TGAT: Session 28
The Great Ziggurat of Boccob (Cont...) The Pool Chamber (Cont...) ] This large room is fashioned of great blocks of polished serpentine, save the domed ceiling of polished crystal - made to reflect everything in the room in a distorted way, concentrating light upon the center of the large oval pool of water in the center of the chamber. The whole place seems to be lit with a blue-green light from this pool, and at the same time the pool seems to absorb light capturing it in its heart. Pale green flames come from eight bronze cressets, four on the east wall and four west; the flames shed light but not heat. The pool is an oval. 20 ' across and 30 ' long, set in a basin of small lapis lazuli tiles. The crystal-clear water allows vision to the very bottom of the basin. The edge depth appears to be about four feet. The floor slopes steeply to the middle. to 12 foot depth, where some sort of humanoid is chained. The Pool Chamber (Cont...) , Prince of the Depths, Ruler of the Shadowsea]] The party suddenly receive a telepathic message from the chained triton pleading to be released, so that it can prevent the players deaths when the kraken materialises and attacks. The players look to the rear wall and spot the mosaic depicting a gargantuan ten-armed octopoid monster, fashioned from dark purple tiles, with reddish highlights and green orbs. The kraken appears to be holding a sacrificial victim in each tentacle and the rear wall itself begins pulsing like a heartbeat. "Quickly, it will appear at any moment!" the triton says again. "Jump into the pool and help me break these chains! Soon it will be too late!" Richard Dickens pauses briefly at the edge of the water and recounts the countless betrayals he has experienced before this moment and every fibre of his being is informing him to distrust the words of this captive aquatic creature. Richard Dickens turns and instructs the party to leave. As they all walk towards the doorway a sepulchral, and guttural voice beckons ''"Fools. I will show you how Lord Dagon, Prince of the Depths, Ruler of the Shadowsea treats those who turn their backs on him in the Abyss!". '' Round 1 ] Richard Dickens turns back as a Wastrilith finishes climbing out of the pool and he attacks the creature with the pole-arm causing 4 points of damage to the creature. Einrik Stürmkarst charges in and lands a powerful blow with his great-axe dealing 18 points of damage. Siya Lia fires several arrows dealing 15 points of damage. The Wastrilith outstretches a tentacle and fires a blast of blue ice-cold energy past the party, landing in the doorway, and erupting into a thick wall of ice blocking the parties escape from both the main door and the secret door they came in from. Round 2 Richard Dickens attempts to feint somewhat unconvincingly but still causes another 4 points of damage to the creature with his pole-arm. Einrik Stürmkarst deals 9 points of damage with his great-axe. Siya Lia deals 3 points of damage with the only arrow to hit its mark. ] The Wastrilith manipulates the water in its pools into a large humanoid shape and commands it to extinguish the bronze cressets on the eastern wall. Round 3 Richard Dickens reached into his backpack and retrieved a thunderstone, launching it into a square in front of both himself and the Wastrilith, but deafening only himself. Einrik Stürmkarst missed his attack. Siya Lia caused 4 points of damage. The Wastrilith leans over and takes an almighty bite out of Einrik Stürmkarst dealing 17 points of damage. The water elemental touched the first of the four bronze cressets on the eastern wall extinguishing the flames. Round 4 ]] Richard Dickens removes the water temple cultist robes he was wearing, standing in-front of the demon nearly naked, with an improvised weapon and he hears a voice '"There is always another dawn.", looking down he notices a metal bracer has materialised on his arm. Intuitively twisting the gemstone to the right it emits a burst of sunlight into the Wastrilith dealing a massive 36 points of damage. Einrik Stürmkarst deals 12 points of damage with his great-axe. Siya Lia fires an arrow dealing 6 points of damage. The Wastrilith manipulates the water in its pools into another large humanoid shape and commands it to extinguish the bronze cressets on the western wall. Einrik Stürmkarst makes an attack of opportunity dealing 13 points of damage. Siya Lia deals another 6 points of damage as an attack of opportunity. The water elemental touches the second of the four bronze cressets on the eastern wall extinguishing the flames. Round 5 Richard Dickens uses the robes he discarded as an improvised torch attaching them to the end of his pole-arm and igniting them a bronze cresset on the western wall, and readying himself for the water elemental to approach the other bronze cressets. Einrik Stürmkarst deals 5 points of damage with his great-axe. Siya Lia deals 11 points of damage. The Wastrilith grabs Siya Lia and teleports them both into its pool attempting to drown her. The water elemental touches the third of the four bronze cressets on the eastern wall extinguishing the flames. The water elemental touches the second of the four bronze cressets on the western wall extinguishing the flames. Richard Dickens misses his attack of opportunity. Round 6 using the Bracers of Dawn]] Richard Dickens turns the gem on the Bracers of Dawn to the right again and blasts the Wastrilith dealing 18 points of damage. Einrik Stürmkarst misses unable to reach the Wastrilith. Siya Lia fails her grapple check and passes drowning save, successfully holding her breath. The Wastrilith attempts to bite Siya Lia but misses. The water elemental touches the fourth of the four bronze cressets on the eastern wall extinguishing the flames, and plunging the entire eastern side into extreme cold increasing the ice wall along its length. The water elemental touches the third of the four bronze cressets on the western wall extinguishing the flames. Round 7 Richard Dickens calls out to Lathander as he turns the gem on the Bracers of Dawn to the right again, blasting the Wastrilith once more dealing 18 points of damage and utterly disintegrating it into a puddle of black demonic iccor that diffuses into the pool turning it an inky colour. Siya Lia makes a quick escape just as the crystalline domed ceiling above the pool shattered into several shards, landing in the pool. These shards begin to absorb the demon iccor coalescing into a large single blood-red shard at the bottom of the pool. The Pool Chamber: Loot ] The party while searching the room find another secret door in the western wall that leads to a supply room connected to the room where they encountered the Duergar. Inside this room they find a chest that Richard Dickens picks finding a cloak of the manta ray and a golden octopal designed trident inside. Grabbing this Trident of Yearning with the intention of upgrading his weapon, Richard Dickens instead immediately felt an overwhelming desire to immerse himself in as great a depth of water as possible. Diving headfirst into the pool of water containing the blood-red shard, immersing himself permanently until he fell unconscious and was saved by Einrik Stürmkarst seconds before he drowned. Einrik Stürmkarst returned to the pool one last time to retrieve the blood-red shard and brought it to the surface. The Great Ziggurat of Boccob | Temple of Elemental Evil (Cont...) progress - session 3]] The party returned to the entrance to quaff some of the last canopic jar of healing potion, they also returned to the religious district briefly to acquire some replacement weaponry and items. Re-entering the temple they went back to the water temple and continued through the north door finding another double bronze doorway and a large corridor that opens into a massive room. Instead of continuing into this room they turned around going back to the water temple once again and trying the eastern door instead. The eastern door opened into another large corridor whose north wall bears four elemental motifs. Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. The water mosaic alone was covered in a living water washing over the surface, reacting to touch, but not in a malicious manner. The northern bronze doors were sealed tight and were littered with arcane runes. The southern bronze slab looked like it was the opposite side of the slab at the entrance, it too covered in illegible arcane runes and symbols. ] At the furthest eastern end of the corridor the bronze doors are hot to the touch, with a warm breeze passing through the minute gap under the doors. Again instead of continuing into this room they turned around and returned to the main entrance opting to enter the circular room they spotted at the entrance. Richard Dickens leading the way "sneaks" around the corner capturing the attention of a massive five headed pyro-hydra that was chained to the southern wall, each head insufflating a line of fire towards him which he barely managed to dodge charring his new robes.Category:The Great Arcana Totality Category:Session Category:Dungeon Category:Temple of Elemental Evil Category:Boss Category:Water